


You are my Supermom

by Canonseeker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Parent Raven Branwen, Conflict Resolution, Drunk Qrow Branwen, Gen, Good Parent Taiyang Xiao Long, Mentioned Raven Branwen, Mentioned Ruby Rose (RWBY), Pre-RWBY, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, good stepmom, good stepmother, implied raven branwen/Summer Rose - Freeform, stepmother - Freeform, strq backstory, summer is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canonseeker/pseuds/Canonseeker
Summary: After Qrow spills the existence about Raven in a drunken stupor, Little Yang confronts Summer about STRQ's past.Summer's discussion with her stepdaughter helps the two bond and remind each other that blood is not necessarily thicker than water.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 9





	You are my Supermom

Yang stands before Summer, the photo of Team STRQ clenched in Yang’s hand.

Yang’s eyes red, Summer trying to avoid Yang’s glare.

“She’s my real mother, isn’t she?” Yang asks angrily.

“Yang, we can explain,” Summer starts.

“Is Ruby really my sister? Is Daddy really my Daddy? Who are you? Who is she? WHO AM I?” Yang shouts.

“Why did you and Daddy and Uncle Qrow not tell us? Why did Uncle Qrow get so angry about Raven? Why did she leave? Am I…am I even wanted? Did she leave because I wasn’t wanted?!”

Summer burst into tears and grabbed yang in a hug.

“You did nothing wrong!” Summer cried. 

“You and your father did nothing wrong! She didn’t just leave you, she left all of us! Me, your uncle, your father…. the one time we were able to get ahold of her, she wouldn’t even tell us why! I was her best friend, and I had no idea who she truly even was!”

Yang looked at Summer “Mo-mommy?”

She then stepped back as anger welled up in Summer’s eyes. 

Summer continued “I helped your father raise you, and in time I came to love you, both of you! Just as your father loved me! When we had your half-sister, yes, you two may come from different mommies, but she is still your sister, your father wanted me to give Ruby my last name as a reminder that this family was built thanks to me!”

The strength left Summer’s shoulders and she collapsed. “I love you Yang, as if you were truly my own daughter….but I am always scared that one day Raven would come back, and you’d no longer look at me with your sweet eyes but instead give that affection to her….I don’t want that, Yang, I want to remain your Mommy!”

“How can I ever look at her like that when I don’t even know her, and all I’ve had is you?”

Summer’s eyes widen and she looks at her stepdaughter through teary eyes.

Yang’s eyes are purple again, beginning to moisten.

“Just because…just because she may be my real mommy doesn’t mean you are bad mommy….If I have to choose between two moms…”

Yang takes a breath, “Then I’m choosing you, BECAUSE YOU ARE A SUPERMOM!”

Summer slowly wordlessly walks over to Yang quietly.

Yang “Mommy, what are you-“

Summer grips Yang in a tight hug.

“Please say it again,” Summer whispers. “I need you to say it again, PLEASE”.

Tears begin flowing down Yang’s face as she returns Summer’s Hug.

“I love you, for you are my Super-Mom”

A sad smile of joy breaks through Summer’s expression for the first time.

“You are my Sunny Sunny Little Dragon, and I love you too”

The sun shines through the window as Tai and Ruby enter seeing Summer and Yang in a tearful embrace.

Blood is thicker than water, but the blood of the Covenant will forever be thicker than the water of the Womb.


End file.
